A Very Dangerous Valentine's Day
by Lubadub
Summary: A "Danger is a Dame" side story - Eric sends Sookie on a romantic scavenger hunt with a very special prize at the end! One-Shot, AH Rated M for juicy lemons


**A/N: If you haven't read my first story, Danger is a Dame, this one shot might not make much sense to you. You should click the link to my profile and go read it now, then come back and read this. A little shameless self promotion never hurt anyone. **

**Love is in the air in Danger Land!! Just like Dame, this idea popped into my head late one night and wouldn't leave me alone! Hope it holds you over until the Dame sequel comes together. **

**Please note that when I was writing Dame, I made a time jump of a few months in Sookie and Eric's lives. I basically skipped from mid-January to late-March, completely missing Valentine's Day! This one shot takes place on that first Valentine's Day, so some things that happened in Dame have not occurred yet; she has a key but they have not moved in together, the book is finished but not published, the movie hasn't been released, etc. If you go back to the story, this takes place between chapters 16 and 17.**

**Thanks to my beta, chisaii-kitty, for going over this with hawk eyes and for supporting my crazy assed idea when I first presented it to her. She's the best!!**

**Disclaimer: Everybody belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Sookie could not believe that Sam had called her in to Merlotte's North to work the afternoon shift. It was her first Valentine's Day with Eric and she knew he had something special planned. When she told him Sam asked her to work, she couldn't stand the sadness in his eyes. He looked heartbroken that they wouldn't be able to spend all day together. She was miserable working her shift, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone at the bar was there to drink their loneliness away on the most romantic day of the year.

She made her way to Eric's apartment, as planned, to try and salvage the rest of their day together. She let herself in, calling out to him so he would come give her a hug. She was feeling run down after waiting on a bunch of needy single guys all afternoon. When no one but Clancy responded to her shouting, she took a moment to look around. As she went to hang up her coat, she noticed an envelope tied to her usual hook, her name written across the front in Eric's handwriting. She opened it, reading over the letter he left for her.

_My darling Sookie,_

_I know you were upset about having to work on Valentine's Day, so I knew I'd have to do something extra special to cheer you up. I knew you wouldn't want the traditional chocolates or jewelry, so I used all my creativity when planning our evening. You'll notice I'm not at the apartment, so you'll need to find me. Go take a shower and wear what I've left out for you. Don't worry, Pam gave the outfit her seal of approval. When you're dressed and ready, you'll find your first clue on the first thing you crave every morning._

_~E_

She stared at the letter, reading it over a few times to piece together what Eric was telling her. She decided to just take her shower and figure it out from there. She walked into the bedroom to use the en suite bathroom, noticing her red wrap dress with matching lingerie laid out on the bed. Her red patent leather heels were sitting on the floor, begging to be worn. She smiled as she ran her hands over the dress; she loved how soft it was and knew Eric did too.

She stepped into the shower with a renewed smile across her face. With her favorite outfit laid out on the bed, she was getting excited about what Eric could have planned for their evening out. She didn't want to wait to see him, but knew that he had something fun in the works.

She emerged from the shower refreshed, blow drying her hair out straight, tying it back with a headband. She slid the dress on over the lace bra and panty set, and stepped into her shoes. She looked in the mirror, very pleased with her appearance. She picked the letter up off the bed where she had left it, reading over it one more time. The first clue would be on the first thing she craves every day. When she slept over at his home, he was the first thing she craved, but in the general sense the first thing she needed in the morning was a cup of coffee.

She left the bedroom, crossing the living room to the kitchen where, sure enough, an index card was taped to the coffee maker with her name written across the front. She pulled off the card and flipped it over.

_You've figured out the first clue, congratulations. Your next clue is hidden behind your unique Christmas present._

For Christmas, he had purchased her a nameplate necklace and the original art for the cover of his new book. She had opted to hang it up at his home since she her lease stated she could not punch holes in the walls. She found it hanging in his study and slid it off the wall. There was another card on the back which she delicately removed.

_Two for two, Lover. This might have been your favorite Christmas present, but your third clue is where I first learned how much you loved Santa. _

As she put the painting back on the wall, she thought about where they had that conversation. She remembered being embarrassed by all her friends while being excited that Santa was coming. Of course, they were on the balcony watching the Thanksgiving Day Parade. She searched through the windows, not wanting to spend too much time out in the cold. Tied to the railing with a bright red ribbon was another note card.

_None of this would have been set into motion if Amelia didn't get my head on straight. Find where she cracked my shell and you'll find the fourth clue. Take Clancy with you, he knows the way._

This one was a little harder. She knew Amelia helped him open up during a guided meditation, but why would she bring Clancy to the gym? She tried to think through every conversation she had with Eric at the beginning of their relationship. She remembered hearing him talk about having deep, thorough chats with Amelia even before she started dating him. She just couldn't recall where those took place. Figuring she had several lifelines in this game of hide and seek, she called Amelia for some help.

"Hey, Sook, I'm out to dinner with Tray and he's giving me evil eyes. Make it quick, what's up?"

"Where did you and Eric have your first conversation?"

"Oh my God! You're on the scavenger hunt? Oh, Sookie, you have the most romantic guy ever. He's been planning this for days! Is it cheating if I tell you where to look?"

"No, I'm just using my 'phone a friend'."

"Oh, if Tray wasn't about to kill me, I'd make you sweat it out. We ran into each other at the dog park."

"Of course, that's why Clancy knows the way! Thanks, Ames."

She hung up, and ran to her coat. She called to Clancy, who was more than happy to go for a walk. She made the executive decision to slip on a pair of flats and toss the heels in her bag for later. She followed the paths of Central Park, letting the dog lead the way, praying there weren't too many runs to examine. She didn't want to waste time if the cheese at the end of the maze was Eric.

Luckily, the first park Clancy brought her to had a note with a red ribbon tied to the inner gate. She unwound the ribbon and opened the folded card for her next destination.

_Head to where we broke the ice over embarrassing stories. Back corner booth._

She ran back to the apartment to drop Clancy off. He was very vocal in his desire to not stay at home; he wanted to continue on the adventure. After an easy bribe with a few cookies, she was on her way to the diner where they had their very first lunch date. She approached the host, not quite sure how to word her question.

"I think my boyfriend left a note for me. Do you mind if I go check?"

His eyes flashed in a moment of recognition. "Oh yes, your man was here a few hours ago. He left your card back there." He directed her attention to the back of the restaurant. Resting against the window was a single red rose in a vase with a white note card tied to the stem. The couple sitting at the table gave her a knowing smile as they passed it to her.

She made her way out of the diner, the host calling out to her, "If you've got a man going to the lengths he went to tonight to surprise you, you keep him! Happy Valentine's Day." A blush covered her cheeks as she read the attached note.

_Our first date was just a few doors down. See the maître d' if you'd like to see me._

Heading down the block, she contemplated what the host said. If Eric was there a few hours ago, that meant he did all this while she was at work. She pulled out her cell phone, calling Sam at the bar.

"Merlotte's North, Sam speaking."

"Did Eric tell you to make me work today so he could plan this scavenger hunt?"

"He needed you out of the house so he could run around, leaving your clues. He tried to arrange with Amelia or Pam to take you out, but they had their own plans set already. Trust me, it was a last resort. Did you find him yet?"

"Nope, I'm on my way to the restaurant where we had our first date. I'm not letting either of you off the hook that easily! I'll deal with you tomorrow."

"Night, Sook."

She found the Italian restaurant packed with couples celebrating the holiday. As she approached the front of the line of people waiting to get it, the maître d' gave her a tired smile.

"We're packed, ma'am. It will be at least a ninety minute wait for a table."

"Oh, I don't need a table. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and my boyfriend left something here for me."

He reached under his reservation's book with a smile, pulling out the card. "Enjoy your evening, Miss Stackhouse."

She fought her way back through the mob of people waiting for tables to the sidewalk. She took a deep breath of the cold night air after suffocating in the overstuffed restaurant. She unfolded the note, reading it over.

_Nearly there, Sookie. The next clue is where I first saw you sing, where you captured my heart._

Her eyes bulged out of her head. She couldn't imagine he was sending her all the way downtown to the piano bar. At this time, it would take over an hour to get there. She looked up, trying to hail a cab when she saw her sign. Literally _her_ sign; the bright neon words "Stackhouse Gym" shone right before her eyes.

"Where he _first_ saw me sing, of course, on the treadmill," she said out loud, earning her a few sideways glances from passersby.

She crossed the street once traffic cleared, walking through the front door of her brother's gym. He was sitting at the front desk and when he saw her, he had the biggest smile on his face. It was one Sookie had seen many times while they were growing up. It meant Jason knew something she didn't.

"Hey little sister, what are you doing out so late?"

"Was Eric here a little while ago?"

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about," he lied while gesturing towards the staircase.

She ran upstairs to the cardio room and saw a red ribbon tied to the handle of a treadmill. She yanked it off; glad the room was nearly empty. She flipped it over, needing the next clue. The last one said she was close to the end, and she was desperate for Eric at this point.

_Some find their sense of peace and calm here, but it's also where I realized my deepest feelings. Namaste._

She flew down the flight of stairs, glad she had the foresight to wear flats for this journey. She was happy to find the floor abandoned so no one would watch her make a fool of herself. She walked down the hall to the right studio to find a card with her name scribbled across the front. She tore it down and scanned the words quickly, knowing exactly where to go.

_We danced our way into the New Year at your final location._

She was out the door with a flash, not even taking the time to say good bye to Jason. She waved down a cab, giving him the address for the Four Seasons. She took the time in the cab to fish her heels from her purse, trading them for the flats that allowed her to run around the two block radius around Eric's building. Next out of her purse were a hand mirror and her makeup kit for last minute touch ups.

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel, where she tossed a few bills at the driver. She bound through the lobby, nearly landing on her rear when the concierge called her name. She whipped around, turning to face the young woman who called her. Sitting on her desk was an extravagant bouquet of wild flowers in all her favorite colors.

"You are Ms. Stackhouse, right? Mr. Northman said that around this time a woman matching your description would be running in here as if there was a fire lit under her."

"Yes, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman is my boyfriend."

"We'll you're a very lucky girlfriend. These are for you. He said to make sure you read the card."

She slid the tiny card from its equally tiny envelope. The only thing written on it was 314. She realized how foolish she was. She had run into the hotel without any idea of which room Eric would be waiting in. She was thankful the concierge recognized her. The ride up in the elevator was excruciatingly long, and it was only going up to the third floor. Sookie cursed her footwear for not allowing her to run up the stairs.

The doors opened and she took the extra time to study the plaque in front of her, figuring out whether she should run left or right. She bound down the hallway counting up on the even side of the doors. When she came to the door labeled 314, she took a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on the door. Before her knuckles could make contact, it opened. There standing before her was Eric, wearing his favorite suit, with red touches to match her dress.

"You found your prize, Lover. Congratulations." He pulled her in the room, pressing her against the door for a kiss. They allowed their hands to roam across the other, before her gentle caresses turned to hits.

"You jerk! You made me work on Valentine's Day just so you could run around Manhattan! I had to wait on single guys moping into their beer, depressed to be alone on the most romantic day of the year. I can't believe you couldn't come up with a better plan than that. And to top it off, you acted all sad when I told you!"

"I tried to have one of your friends take you out, but they all had plans with their significant others. I tried to get you a day at the spa, but everything was booked up. Apparently, other boyfriends had the same idea weeks, and months, before I did. The only way I got this room was because Pam used to sleep with the concierge and promised her a night of wild passion."

"So you made me work? I mean, don't get me wrong, this was all so romantic and I had a blast running around..."

He kissed her again to end her rant. "Then focus on the romance and ignore all the rest. Come, dinner is getting cold."

He led her over to a table, romantically set with a white tablecloth, two vases both containing small bouquets of roses, champagne flutes and covered dinner plates. He popped the bottle of bubbly, pouring them both a glass. Then he came behind Sookie's seat, pushing it in for her as she sat down. He placed her napkin in her lap before removing the cover of her dish. She moaned as the delicious scent of her meal hit her nose.

She waited until he took his seat opposite her before digging in. She was starving after working all day and running around all night. After they finished eating, she was ready to start in on her questions again.

"So, all the other locations were close together except for the dog park. Plus, you never told me you and Amelia met at a dog park. What's that about?"

"Are you sure, I thought I must have mentioned it."

"Pretty sure, I called Amelia and she filled me in. Why put it on the hunt?"

"I suppose I should be honest. I left early in the day to start my preparations and knew Clancy would want to go for a walk. I figured it would be more fun to include it as a clue then just leave you a note to take him out."

She giggled, shaking her head. After everything he went through to put their evening together, she couldn't stay mad at him. Deep down, she was never truly angry with him, she just wanted him to sweat it out.

"That was delicious, I'm stuffed."

"I hope you saved room for dessert." He cleared some clutter from the table, placing it on the dining cart and pulled the last covered plate between them. Opening the cover, he revealed a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries. He slid his chair closer to her, picking one up and holding it before her lips.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her mouth around the plump strawberry seductively. She moaned as its sweet flavor flooded her mouth, trying to catch a drop of juice that slipped past her lips. It had made its way down her chin before Eric leaned in and cleaned it for her. He licked the trail up to her lips, claiming them with his own in another mind blowing kiss.

The tray of sweets was long forgotten, replaced with a desperate, passionate hunger for the other. They made their way to the bed, never breaking their contact. He stepped back, admiring her curves wrapped in the clingy material of her favorite dress. He reached out and untied the bow in one smooth motion. Sookie unwrapped the soft cotton from its intricate ties, and he followed its path to the floor with his eyes. He moved back up her body, closing the distance between them.

He placed his hands on her hips, letting his fingers trail on the boundary between her smooth skin and the textured lace of her panties. His mouth tasted her collarbone, trailing kisses up the smooth column of her neck. Her head rolled back, and he took the chance to nibble along her jaw. She regained control of her motor skills, pulling the jacket from his shoulders, working her fingers along the length of buttons on his shirt. With her nimble fingers, she quickly freed him of the rest of his clothing.

She took a few steps back, climbing into the plush bedding. She decided that if she ever went away with Eric, they had to stay at luxury hotels like this one, she had never felt such soft sheets in her life. Eric joined her in bed and she traded running her hands on the sheets to running them all over his body.

He kissed his way down her body, slipping her bra off. He took his time appreciating the bounty of her breasts, using his mouth and fingers on her nipples until she was moaning and writhing beneath him. He continued his journey south, kissing every inch of available skin. He slid her panties down her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs, dangerously close to the promised land. He let her suffer just a few moments before giving her the pleasure she craved. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and draped her legs over his shoulders, keeping his head at her core.

His masterful tongue brought her to the edge of bliss over and over, never letting her fall to pieces. She was getting desperate, begging and pleading for release. He finally gave her what she wanted, finding her most sensitive spot, stroking it forcefully with two fingers. The resulting scream could be heard in adjoining rooms, but she was far beyond caring. All she could focus on was the powerful orgasm spreading through her body.

We worked his way back up her body, settling his lips against hers for a kiss to bring her back to her senses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, loving the way the weight of his body felt on top of her. She could feel his hardness against her and wanted nothing more than to have him inside her. She begged him wordlessly, rubbing her body against his in an effort to create the heavenly friction she needed.

Once they were on the same page, he slid into her warm, wet sheath, moaning when their bodies were finally joined. They lay still for a moment, both too on edge to move forward. The urgency passed and they began moving against each other. He kept his face in her shoulder, kissing and nibbling the tender flesh. He moved up to her ear, whispering words of love and devotion which she reciprocated between breathy moans.

Their bodies moved in sync, knowing every intimate detail of the other. They built towards their finish together, maintaining eye contact for the final moments. He could see her eyes begin to glaze as they lost focus and knew she was close. He could feel his own release just out of reach, knowing that if he could get her off, he would fall right behind her. He changed his angle slightly, taking her moans and finger nails digging into the back of his arm as a sign that he had found her spot once again. Another few strokes, she broke, pulling his release from him.

They lay in bed, a pile of panting, trembling limbs feeling their aftershocks start in one body and travel to the other. He was cradled at her side, resting his head on her shoulder, smiling up at her, both their blue eyes shining. His tremendous frame was wrapped around hers, cocooning her in his warmth. He ran his fingers along her stomach as hers smoothed the knots in his hair.

"I love you."

"Mmmm, I love you too. And I love the things you can do to my body." She propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at him seductively. "How long do we have the room for?"

"Check-out is tomorrow at eleven. I've already ordered room service to be delivered at ten."

"Well aren't you efficient? Order dinner and breakfast, convince me to walk your dog as part of a scavenger hunt... wait, who's taking care of Clancy if we're staying here?"

"Pam said she'd swing by later tonight. Don't worry, as you just said, I took care of everything."

"This has got to be the perfect Valentine's Day. Last year, Quinn had to host a party. He thought he was doing me a huge favor by scoring me an invite. Well, he didn't take the fact that he'd be working the party into consideration. He ignored me all night in a room full of strangers and then didn't understand why I was upset. This definitely tops my list of awesome days."

He stretched, placing a kiss at her temple. "I'm glad. I can be very romantic when I want to be."

"Now why don't you show me how sweet you can be by lending me a hand in the shower."

"Miss Stackhouse, it would be my honor."

**A/N2: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Ladies, remind your man he only has one more week to find the perfect way to say "I Love You". You know how they are...**


End file.
